A Deep Secret
by shimokara
Summary: What happens when feelings between two of the Titans are revealed? What about this new Titan Member K? Will she be the one to tear the newly found lvoers a part?
1. The Get Together

A/N: ok…not much to say here…but this is my first Teen Titans Fanfic ever…So I hope you all like it…I have to admit…it is pretty weird…but I'm bored so I might as well write some…

Pairings: Beast Boy/Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…but I do own K...

Rating: PG 13…will be R later on…

** A Deep Secret**

** Chapter 1: The Get Together**

Beast Boy woke up early in the morning sneezing up a storm.

"A…a…achoo…" Beast Boy sneazed changing into a cat.

He quickly changed back to his normal form and walked out of his room. Feeling lightheaded he walked into the living room where he saw Cyborg playing an online video game.

"Uh…Cy…Can you take a look at me? I don't…feel…a…a…achoo…" Beast Boy suddenly turned into a whale.

He once again changed back, "Good."

"Yeah…sure one sec BB." Cyborg said hitting buttons on the game controller.

The screen soon glowed green and a blue light that said 'Winner' appeared on it. Cyborg stood up and cheered.

"Booya!" He exclaimed.

He then brought his attention to Beast Boy. Beast Boy followed Cyborg into the Medical Room where Cyborg took a look at him with a few of the equipment that he had made.

"You just have a small cold. Here take these twice a day with fluid."

Cyborg handed Beast Boy a bottle of pills. Beast Boy happily took the pills and left.

"Oh, and BB? Make sure you take all of them even if your cold is gone…it will still come back…"

Beast Boy held a thumb up and walked out of the room. Before the door closed the green changeling sneezed changing into a goat. Cyborg smiled laughing in his head at Beast Boy's predicament.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tofu bacon. He heated it on the stove and when it was over he chowed down. He grabbed a glass of ice water and took the pill drinking the liquid right after.

Raven walked into the room her face showing no expression as usual. Beast Boy walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey, Raven. Want some tofu?" He asked holding out another plate of bacon.

"I'd rather starve…" She said calmly.

Beast Boy frowned at her comment and put the plate down. He walked up to her wondering what was going on.

"Raven? Why do you always have to do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You're always mean to me, and I want to know why."

"Because you're annoying…" Raven said walking away, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me…"

Beast Boy frowned once again before grabbing the remote and changing the channel. A soap opera appeared on the screen and Beast Boy quickly changed the channel until he got to Animal Planet.

'G'Day mates. Today we're going to view the wild crocodile…' An Australian man said, 'My name is Steve Irwin, and I am the Crocodile Hunter.'

Beast Boy watched as Steve went walking through the murky water.

'Look…there's a wild crocodile. He looks to be about 12 ft. long, and boy is he a beauty.' Steve began telling about the crocodile.

He went to capture it when it all of a sudden turned and tried to bite him. Steve managed to dodge it, and tried to get him again. The crocodile unexpectedly turned and bite Steve's arm.

'Cranky me arm!' He yelled in pain.

The camera immediately shut off and commercials came on. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh. He's been waiting for something like that to happen to Steve one day.

Beast Boy frowned when the TV went to another show called 'That's My Baby.' He didn't want to see an animal give birth, so he flipped the channel and started to watch Justice League.

"Man, can they show anything else?" Beast Boy asked when all of a sudden the show cut off.

'Alert! Alert! Alert!'

Robin and the others immediately came to the living room and stared at the TV. Mumbo Jumbo had escaped from jail and was turning people into rabbits and pulling them out of his hat. He also robbed the bank and turned the city into his own world.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled everyone leaving the T-Tower.

Robin hopped on his motorcycle and took off. Cyborg jumped in his car and drove off while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, who turned into an eagle, flew into the city.

Starfire looked around picking up a rabbit, "It is so cute!"

She hugged the rabbit tightly and then put it down.

"Uh…Star…that was a person…"

"But why was he a rabbit?"

"So Teen Titans. You've come to stop my plans I see." Mumbo Jumbo said jumping down from one of the rooftops.

"Mumbo Jumbo! We will stop you!" Robin said getting out his retractable staff.

Starfire's eyes turned green and green energy formed around her hands. Cyborg's hand disappeared and turned into a weapon. He fired a blue energy beam at Mumbo Jumbo, but the magician dodged his attack.

Raven's eyes turned black, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A car nearby was surrounded by black energy and lifted into the air. It was then thrown at Mumbo Jumbo who somehow disappeared. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and looked around, but saw nothing.

Robin put his staff away and made a fist, "How could he have gotten away!"

"I do not know, but we must search for him." Starfire said landing on the ground.

"Starfire's right." Raven said also landing on the ground, "We should split up."

"No…something could happen…like last time…" Robin said, "We should go together."

Everyone nodded agreeing with Robin. What happened last time was something they would never forget.

_The day was dark and gloomy; the Titans expecting something to happen, but what they didn't realize was the danger that was in store for them._

'_Alert…alert…alert…' The TV said it's screen flashing red._

"_Titans Go!" Robin called out running to his motorcycle and taking off._

_Starfire carried Cyborg through the air. Raven and Beast Boy not far behind Starfire. Mumbo Jumbo seemed to be robbing the bank, and was now on the run._

"_Titans split up." Robin said going one way._

_Starfire and Cyborg went the other, and Raven and Beast Boy decided to go downtown to look for him there. Robin soon found himself in a jail cell. Wondering what happened Robin found himself in strings like a puppet._

"_What the?" He said as his arms and legs moved by themselves._

_An annoying, but familiar laugh sounded in the dark, and Robin stared angrily at Mumbo Jumbo trying to escape from his imprisonment. Mumbo Jumbo only laughed again._

_Although he was caught and Robin was freed, he told everyone that they wouldn't split up again. At least when it came to Mumbo Jumbo…_

End of Chapie 1


	2. Mixed Feelings

** Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings**

The Teen Titans ran around town looking for Mumbo Jumbo, but he seemed to have disappeared. Beast Boy turned into a basset hound and sniffed the ground only to shake his head at the group.

"He's not here…" Beast Boy said changing back.

"How can someone just disappear?" Robin asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Robin's hands clenched into fists and he punched a nearby wall. The wall crumbled only to reveal what looked like a school.

"'Ello my little duckies." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone looked around, but saw nothing. Beast Boy smirked and walked inside only to find a TV screen pop out from the wall hypnotizing the green one on the spot.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped wide open and drool slipped down his chin and onto his shirt. Cyborg sighed and punched the TV breaking it instantly.

He walked up to Beast Boy and grabbed his ear, "Burp…"

Beast Boy blinked a few times shaking his head slightly laughing. He looked down at his shirt and wiped off his drool.

"Dude! Not again!" Beast Boy said angrily, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"It's because you have a tiny mind…" Cyborg commented.

"Dude, I so do not have a small mind…"

"That's what you think, but the machinery back at the tower shows that you do."

"That's not true…" He said almost sad.

"I'll show you when we get back."

Beast Boy frowned not wanting to talk any further. He looked around and thought for a second.

"Hey…weren't we just in the city?"

"Yeah…I think Mad Mod is back…"

"What? You mean that freak that always seems to hypnotize me…"

"No…it's that one that always hypnotizes you…" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because it's fun…"

"It isn't to me…" Beast Boy said sadly.

"So my little duckies…have you come here to learn…"

"We've come here to stop you!" Robin said angrily taking out his retractable staff.

"I'm afraid you won't get away this time."

"I would have to agree with you on this on…" Mumbo Jumbo said coming out from the darkness.

"Mumbo Jumbo and Mad Mod…working together? Now I have seen everything…" Beast Boy said confused by his own words.

"Tiny brain…" Cyborg whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

"Dude! I don't have a tiny brain!" Beast Boy said angrily.

Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and the whole city disappeared. The training room soon appeared and Beast Boy and Cyborg looked around.

"If you're going to be in battle, it would be best for you two to pay attention." Robin said angrily.

"Can you please tell him to quit saying I have a tiny brain?" Beast Boy said his arms waving in the air.

"But it's the truth. Come on I'll show you…" Cyborg drug Beast Boy to the Infirmary, "Ok…now sit still and watch the screen."

Beast Boy sat still and watched as Cyborg placed suction cups on his forehead. He then turned a few dials on the screen and what it showed even made Beast Boy yell.

"Dude that is not my brain!" He said angrily.

"Yes it is!"

"Dude, I don't have a hamster running in a hamster wheel for a brain!"

"The screen never lies man…sorry…"

"Well…it is now!" Beast Boy said angrily taking the suction cups off his forehead and walking out of the room.

The screen also went blank showing nothing. Beast Boy doubted that he had a hamster for a brain, but he wasn't exactly sure. He even started to think Cyborg was right.

"I am not going to think that way! Cy isn't right!" He said.

Meanwhile, Cyborg chuckled taking the small camera from the hamster cage. He looked back at the screen and laughed even louder wondering what thoughts were going through Beast Boy's head.

"I can't believe he fell for it…" Cyborg said to himself.

"Who fell for what?" A familiar voice asked.

"Beast Boy thinks he has a hamster for a brain…" Cyborg said knowing who the voice belonged to.

Raven shook her head and walked away leaving a shaking Cyborg. The teen telepath walked to Beast Boy's room finding him sitting on his bed; his head resting in his hands.

"You do know it was a trick, right?" She asked walking towards him.

"Huh? What was a trick?"

"Your brain being a hamster…"

"Oh…that…yeah…I do…"

Raven perked a brow and let out a sigh, "You shouldn't let him bother you like that."

"But I'm not…"

"Beast Boy…yes you are…You let him find your weakness and he's using that against you…"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Raven Kidnapped, Beast Boy Gone Part I

** Chapter Three: Raven Kidnapped, Beast Boy Gone- Part 1**

Raven floated in the air; her eyes closed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven muttered.

She always meditated in her room. The only place she knows that is silent. A dark figured lurked in the shadows of her very room and smiled happily at their almost accomplished work.

The figured crept up to Raven without a single sound. They jumped in the air so close to snatching the young female, but she quickly turned around and dodged the sudden attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She said angrily dark energy around her eyes and hands.

Her dresser soon lifted in the air, and was thrown at the figure that seemed to be after her. The figure dodged the sudden attack and leapt after her again. Raven soon sent her own bed flying slamming into the figure and sending him into a nearby room.

"Come willingly or there will be some problems…"

"I'd rather not…Azarath Metrion Zin…"

Something hard met the back of Raven's head; knocking the young telepath out instantly. Raven fell to the ground; blood dripping from the new wound on the back of her head.

Beast Boy walked by the room getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Raven…" He said, softly knocking on the door, "You in there?"

Beast Boy turned the knob on her door finding it unlocked. He pushed the door opened only to find it trashed. He looked around his mouth wide open.

"Raven…are you in here?"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and lifted the bed only to find no one underneath it. He then lifted the dresser and still found no sign of life in the room.

He quickly changed back to his normal form and ran into the living quarters of the Titan Tower.

"Guys! There's a really big problem!" Beast Boy said waving his hands frantically in front of the three titans who were watching TV.

"What is it Beast Boy? We're out of tofu?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Quit playing…Raven…she's gone…her room is messed up…"

"What do you mean by messed up?" Robin asked perking a brow.

"Messed up like 'dude did a tornado go through your room' messed up…"

Robin stood up and hurried to Raven's room; the other titans not far behind. He peeked inside and saw a clean room with Raven sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Raven?" Robin said.

The girl looked towards him, "What?"

"Nothing…just checking on you…" Robin closed the door and everyone stared at Beast Boy expecting answers from him.

"Dude…I swear I'm not lying…you've gotta believe me…"

"Her room looked fine to me…besides she's on her bed reading a book…"

Beast Boy looked in the room and shook his head in disbelief. There's no way someone can clean there room in less than five minutes especially the way Raven's room looked.

Beast Boy walked off angrily hoping to find a sign that what he saw was true. He looked at the other titans and quickly opened his locator. A red dot on the small screen signified that Raven's locator was somewhere downtown.

"Guys…look…it says that Raven is somewhere downtown…"

Robin perked a brow, "Beast Boy…Raven's in her room…how can she be downtown…"

"Dude she's been kidnapped…"

Robin took out his own locator and peered at it. He smiled slightly.

"You want attention don't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It shows that Raven is in her room…"

Beast Boy looked at Robin's locator and noticed the red blinking dot in the Titan Tower.

'I know what I saw…and I'm going to believe what I saw…whoever is in that room isn't Raven…I guess it's up to me to find her…' Beast Boy thought leaving the group and going into the garage.

He walked past Cyborg's car and Robin's motorcycle. His footsteps soon stopped in front of a purple and green moped. He smiled happily.

"Once again you will help me save the day…" He placed a hand lightly on the handle bars before hopping on to the seat.

He grabbed the helmet and goggles that rested on one of the handlebars and quickly put them on. The keys rested in the ignition waiting for those green hands to turn them and let the engine roar to life. Beast Boy did so and his smile grew bigger at the sound of the engine.

He turned the right handlebar, which made the small vehicle move slowly out of the garage and onto the nicely paved road. On the road the speed of Beast Boy's moped grew faster as he followed the beeping red dot on his locator.

'I'm coming Raven…' He thought to himself as he dodged cars that seemed to get in his way.

Raven's eyes slowly opened wondering around the small room that she seemed to be trapped in. She stood up rubbing her head.

"Where…am I?" She asked feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"I think you're here…but you could be there…or even over there…who knows…" A soft voice said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked angrily.

"I'm me…who are you?"

Raven perked a brow at the comment.

"What did I tell you about coming out of your cage?" A familiar male voice said angrily.

"Not to…"

"Very good…now get back in there…"

"Now who are you?" Raven asked the man.

"I see you're finally awake young Raven…"

"Who are you?" She asked again while trying to figure out how to escape.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" He said, "Oh…and don't try to escape…it won't help you any…"

Raven took a few steps back suddenly recognizing the voice, "…why?"

"I see you've figured me out…"

"You were one of us…why did you change sides…"

"Being evil is a lot of fun…so I've learned from Brother Blood…"

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want from you…It's the person coming to the rescue I want…"

A small screen with Beast Boy on it suddenly appeared. Raven's eyes grew wide wondering where the others were.

"What do you want with him?"

"Revenge…"

Raven stared at him dangerously, "Leave him alone…"

End of Part 1


	4. Raven Kidnapped, Beast Boy Gone Part II

** Chapter 3: Raven Kidnapped, Beast Boy Gone- Part 2**

Beast Boy sped down the road looking at his locator. It would take a hell of a long time to find where Raven went. If only the green humanoid had a clue of where she was at.

All of a sudden out of no where a raven flew out from a small hole on the side of an old crumbled building. Beast Boy quickly made a sharp turn causing a few cars to turn and crash into eachother.

Beast Boy hurried through the small parking lot. He quickly stopped his trusty moped. He twisted the keys and pulled them out of the ignition and ran inside the darkened building. He turned down a few halls and opened a few doors before find his way to the room where Raven was held captive.

"Here he comes…" that deep voice said chuckling.

"I said leave him alone." Raven had a hint of anger in her voice as she tried escaping.

"I told you…you can't escape so you might as well give it up already."

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and busted down the door. He then transformed back into his normal body and stared in shock.

"D? What are you doing? I thought you were a Teen Titan…"

"No! I was…because of you I left the Teen Titans…" D said angrily.

"Because of me? What did I do to you?"

"Oh…you don't remember…fine then…let me refresh your memory…It was a few months ago…you, the other titans, and me were out on a mission…the building was crumbling…and you fled taking dear old Raven with you…you left me there…to die…and now you will pay…"

"Cash or charge…" The young female voice said from within her cage.

"Shut up you little…" D stopped what he was saying and brought his attention back to Beast Boy.

"Dude…I didn't know you were under there…I'm sorry…"

"Yes you did…you looked at me and just left…now prepare to die…"

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran for D. D moved out the way watching as Beast Boy ran into a nearby wall. Beast Boy stood up and stared angrily at D. He transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and ran after D.

D quickly lifted up a hand and sent electricity at the green humanoid. Beats Boy yelled in pain transforming back into his normal form. Beast Boy laid on his hands and knees his back smoking and his breath heavy.

"You could never beat me…" D laughed electricity surrounding his hand.

"Yeah…well…you were always a challenge anyway…" Beast Boy said slowly standing up.

Raven looked at the girl in the cage and smiled.

"Hey…you…"

"Who me?" She said pointing to herself.

"Yeah…would you mind letting me out…"

"But I'm not allowed out of my home…"

"Well…if you let me out you don't have to stay in your home anymore."

The girl looked at Raven confused and hten thought about what she said. Slowly the young girl crawled out of her cage staying at of sight from D. Her hand reached up for the small lock and twisted it; letting the door swing open.

Raven stepped out of her imprisonment and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks…now stand back…"

The girl nodded and moved back into the shadows and waited.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

D's body was consumed by darkness and he was lifted into the air. He was thrown against the wall and floor several times before he fell unconscious.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled as he too fell unconscious. Raven picked the green humanoid up and carried him outside. The young girl following.

"You're free now…you can go where ever you want…" Raven said.

"I don't want to go where ever…I want to go with you…you're my best friend…" She said happily.

"Ok…I'll talk it over with Robin then…"

The girl smiled happily and laughed riding on the moped with Raven and the knocked out Beast Boy.

Back at the tower Robin and the others sat still wondering where Beast Boy went.

"Maybe Beast Boy was telling the truth?" Starfire asked flowting in the air.

"I don't know…let's give him five more minutes…if he's not home by then, then we will go search for him…"

Five minutes later Raven walked inside holding Beast Boy. The young girl hopped off the back with her mouth wide open.

"I didn't know you lived in a mansion…"

"Well…it's not exactly a mansion…but I guess you can consider it one…"

The girl smiled happily at Raven. No one's been so nice to her before.

"So…do you have a name?" Beast Boy asked smiling.

The young girl ran and hid behind Raven scared of the green man.

"It's ok…he's a friend. His name's Beast Boy…"

"Oh…well then…Hello!" She said happily, "My name is Katherine…but everyone calls me Kay!"

End of Part 2


	5. A New Teen Titan?

** Chapter 4: A New Teen Titan?**

"Ok…well hi Kay. I'm Beast boy…"

"And I'm Raven. There are other friends upstairs as well…if you want to meet them…"

Kay nodded her head really fast, her hair flying wildly to with the motion of her head. Kay walked with Raven up the stairs and into the living room where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg sat still watching the TV.

The three turned and saw Raven with Beast Boy and a strange looking girl.

"Uh…weren't you in your room?" Robin asked confused.

"I will be in five minutes…but first…this is Kay…"

"Hey Kay…" Robin said smiling at the shy girl.

Kay blushed and hid behind Raven. She then peeked out at him and smiled slightly. Robin let out a small smile at the young girl.

"So what brings you here?" Robin said holding out a hand.

"I…I…I…can I stay here?" Kay said cheerfully.

Starfire looked at the young girl and smiled happily.

"Oh…what a wonderful question for you to ask! You should stay with us, and eat morning of breakfast…oh and watch the pretty lights on the large box change."

Kay looked at Starfire like she was crazy before she made her comment, "What about the exploding stars?"

Starfire's eyes light up with excitement, "And that too…"

Both girls began talking about things that not even Raven could understand. For once there was someone who could understand and chat with Starfire without having to explain what they really mean.

While Starfire and Kay went on talking about God only knows what; Raven and the others began discussing about what Kay nad her staying in the tower.

"I don't mind as long as she behaves herself." Robin commented smiling at the two girls.

"Dude…is she even from here? I mean she can actually understand Starfire…no one can understand Starfire." Beast Boy said his hands waving frantically in the air.

"I don't care if she stays here…" Raven muttered.

"As long as she keeps quiet at night, then she can stay…"

"Beast Boy…what about you?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Beast Boy wasn't sure. He didn't trust the new girl one bit. Raven then left the room and went to bed. Robin had Starfire show Kay where she would be sleeping, and told the young girl she would be staying there. Kay smiled and cheered happily.

"I cannot believe you are staying here with us Kay…" Starfire said, "Oh, what a joyous day. We must celebrate for you joining the Teen Titans."

Kay looked at her, "Ok!'

Starfire stopped on at the farthest door on the right, "This is where you will be staying…"

Kay opened the door and looked around. There was a bed, a dresser complete with a mirror, a closet, and a few cabinets for storage use. Kay loved her new room, and began decorating. When Starfire left Kay smiled evilly and let out a cold-hearted laugh.

"The plan is going good so far…" She said evilly.

A dark figure appeared behind her, "Good…very good…don't fail me now Kay…there will be great consequences if you fail this mission…"

Kay bowed down to the dark figure, "Yes master…I will not fail…I will make friends the Tamaranian, and then destroy her…"

The figure laughed evilly before disappearing. Kay smiled evilly before waking outside the room, where she became her hyperactive and psychotic self.

When Kay walked back into the living room, she noticed the group was sitting around the couch watching TV.

"Dude…Why don't you like my tofu?"

"Because it's nasty and gross…that's why…"

"It is not…"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

While the two of them went back and forth, the others talked amongst themselves while eating pizza. When Starfire looked over at the door, she flew into the air.

"Kay, you have come to join us in our eating?" She asked.

"Uh-huh…"

Kay walked with the flying Starfire over to the couch where she got a slice of pizza and began eating. Kay smiled happily at the wonderful tasting food.

"Dude, TOFU IS GOOD!" Beast Boy yelled.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Tofu is good…" Kay commented.

Beast Boy stared at the young girl and smiled happily, "Finally someone who likes tofu…"

"But it also tastes bad…I normally eat it when I'm starving, and I have nothing better to eat…"

"Wait…doesn't that mean you hate tofu…"

"Somewhat…" Kay said, "Does that mean you like tofu?"

End of Chapie 4


	6. Feelings Taken to a Whole NEW Level

** Chapter 5: Feelings taken to a whole NEW Level**

Raven walked out of her darkened room. What should she do today? She could meditate in her room, but with K here she never seemed to be alone. Raven walked to the living quarters and noticed Beast Boy watching the Justice League.

"Oh, hey Raven!" K said happily.

The young girl ran up to Raven and wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug. Raven smiled at K and gave her a light hug back. K finally let go and ran off towards Starfire's room.

"Pancakes!" She yelled down the hall.

Raven let out a sigh, when she finally noticed Beast Boy staring at her. He had been smiling in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire are taking her to Chuckie Cheeses tonight. So she won't bother you at all."

Raven smiled, "Good. I can't go anywhere without her grabbing my leg and begging me to take her with me."

"Yeah well. You were the one who helped her out."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting this. I can't even meditate."

"Wanna watch the Justice League with me?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Raven took a seat next to Beast Boy. She watched as Superman and Batman teamed up together to stop Ratman. Wait! Ratman?

"What is he doing there?"

"He did say he quit being a villain and that he would start a new life. I guess working on the set of the Justice League really helped him out."

"O…k…now I know I've seen everything today…"

Beast Boy perked a brow at her comment and smiled, "Well…you haven't seen _everything_."

"What did you say?" Raven said eyeing the green humanoid evilly.

"I said that you haven't seen an elephant…"

Beast Boy quickly changed into an elephant. When he transformed back to his normal self he laughed, "See…now you have…hehehe…"

Raven perked a brow, "Whatever."

(Timie Jumpie- Later that night)

"We're leaving ok…"

"Ok…"

Beast Boy followed tem to the front door.

"No! I want Raven to come too!"

"Sorry K. Raven's very busy right now. She'll come next time though."

"But I want her to come today!"

"I'll go next time…ok K?"

K looked at Raven and then smiled, "Promise…"

"I promise…"

"OK! Let's go to Chuckie Cheeses now."

The small group of four left the building, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone. Beast Boy sat still, Raven was in her room, and he wasn't sure if she wanted to be bothered or not.

He looked around, sighed, and stood up. He walked over to her door and went to knock on it, when it suddenly opened.

"Aaaah!" He shrieked.

Raven stood still and stared blankly at him, "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…came to see if you want to watch TV with me or something…"

Raven looked at te green humanoid in confusion. Why does he want her to watch TV with him? Is he scared or something?

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease…"

"Fine…but don't expect this to become a habit…"

Beast Boy smiled and grabbed her by her wrist. He pulled her into the living quarters and sat down with her next to him. After a half an hour of TV Raven stood up.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower…"

"Oh…ok…"

Raven grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the water. Her hand slightly touched the water just to get its temperature. Perfect.

She stepped inside of the bathtub, and turned the shower on. The door slowly opened to the bathroom and Beast Boy slowly slipped in. Closing the door behind him quietly he took off his uniform.

He moved the shower curtain and stared at the girl he fell in love with. She was washing her hair out with shampoo so she didn't notice him right away. But the second she caught view of something green in the corner of her eye she let out a scream and yelled at him.

The one thing that didn't change was Beast Boy didn't back down. He grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing?"

"Raven…I love you…"

Raven looked at him in shock. His lips roughly touched hers in a long and lingering kiss. Raven struggled to get away, but after a few minutes she found herself kissing him back.

Raven's hands wrapped around Beast boy's neck and pulled him closer. His on the other hand were roaming around her silky smooth and wet body. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and looked at her. His eyes roamed up and down her body and smiled happily. It would soon belong to him.

Beast Boy lapped at the water that fell onto Raven's body. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Beast Boy laid Raven on the floor of the bathtub and brought himself on top of her.

He took on last look at her amazing body, "Ready?"

"Just do it…" The telepath ordered.

Beast Boy nodded his head and thrusted into her. Raven let out a painful moan, her arms wrapping around his neck and digging her nails into his back.

Blood trickled from the small puncture wounds, down his arm and into the drain where it disappeared into the sewers. Beast Boy kept a slow and steady pace trying not to hurt the delicate body beneath him.

He let out a slight moan when Raven bit into his neck, lapping at the mixture of water and blood. When the pain Raven felt had disappeared, her instructions to go faster caught his attention.

His movements grew faster trying his hardest to meet her demands.

"B…Beast B…boy…" Raven moaned.

Beast Boy's thoughts focused on her voice, listening to every word that came out of that cute little mouth of hers. His ears twitched slightly and he knew that both of them wouldn't last much longer.

Raven let out one last cry of Beast Boy, which cause the green humanoid to cum inside of her. Beast Boy weakly stood up taking Raven with him and carried her out of the bathroom.

He laid her soaking wet body on his bed nad while she laid there he quickly got a couple towels and wiped her body and his body dry. He then laid next to her.

"Love you too BB…" Raven said falling asleep.

"I love you Rave." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and he too fell asleep.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Starfire's Missing

**Chapter 6: Starfire's Missing**

Raven woke up and looked around. She noticed clothes and other objects scattered all over the floor.

"This isn't my room." Raven said looking beside her and noticing Beast Boy, "Wait…"

"Unh…" Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened and noticed Raven sitting beside him.

He sat up and looked at her in confusion. Why was she looking at him like that?

"We didn't do anything did we?"

"Yes Rave. We did…"

Raven's mouth suddenly dropped open and she gazed at Beast boy. Her head shook solemnly before accepting the fact that they did. His and her clothes were off and they had been embracing themselves when she had awakened.

Meanwhile, K sat in her room. Her arms and legs were crossed as she sat still thinking. How would she get rid of her. the answer seemed so easy, but it had to be done without the others noticing she was gone. K could take her place and soon destroy the Titans. But she would have to do it so perfectly. She can't mess up. And the first one to go would be her.

She seemed to be in the way, and with her gone K could complete her plan. Yet it still seemed so simple, but how would she get her away without anyone noticing? How could she make her disappear without anyone noticing she had gone? What if they did? What then? How would she get out of that? Would they turn to her and blame her if she went missing? No. She herself is too innocent for them to think it was her. Yes, that's it. She would play innocent. No one would point a finger at her then. No one would have suspicions of her.

K rubbed her hands together and smiled diabolically. Then a voice was heard.

"K…have you gotten rid of her yet?"

"I'm getting to that. I had to come up with the perfect plan."

"And what is this 'perfect' plan of yours."

"I shall lead her somewhere. And she will go missing. When they start to get suspicion of her missing they will not suspect me. I will play innocent. Meanwhile she will be held in your dungeons, rotting away. The others will soon follow after her."

"Perfect. Don't mess up k. Your life is on stake this time."

"I won't master…"

When the voice had gone away, K put on her happy face and walked out of her room. She did a little skip walk into the living quarters and sat next to Starfire who seemed to be concentrated on the TV and figuring out what was going on.

"why does she not do the kick out of the house method?" She asked questioningly.

"It's a soap opera. They always do something like a dramatic scene or even a fight scene."

"Soap opera? You mean people here sing an opera about soap. Tell me more about this so called soap opera."

"Why don't we go for a walk or something, and I'll explain it on the way."

Starfire smiled happily at Kay and nodded, "Ok! Let us go!"

When Robin came out Starfire had flowing over to him.

"Robin. I am going with Kay for a walk. Please save me something to eat?"

Robin nodded and waved both girls good-bye as they left through the front door and out of the Titan Tower. K smiled happily. This was going better than she had thought.

"Come on! Let's go to the city!" K said happily grabbing Starfire's hand, "You're my best friend Starfire!"

"Best Friend? What is this beast friend?"

"It's when a friend likes another friend more than all the others."

"But I like all my friends equally?"

"Oh...ok then…well…I guess…that's alright to…" K said sadly.

Starfire sighed and looked at her, "Um…I guess you can be my best friend K. Please don't cry."

"Ok!" K said happily, "Come on! Let's go!"

K and Starfire walked into an alleyway, both were talking and only one didn't know where they were going. When Starfire had looked around she almost felt herself quiver in fear.

"Where are we K?" Starfire asked the fear sounding in her voice.

"We're here…or there…ooh…we're everywhere!" She said in her normally crazed way.

"K?" Starfire asked backing away slowly.

Starfire suddenly felt herself hit something. She quickly turned around with a slight gasp escaping from her lips. The figure laughed evilly as darkness surrounded Starfire.

"K! Help!" Starfire yelled trying to get away.

K stood still. Her head looking down and her hair seemed to be in the way of her face. Starfire stared at K in confusion wondering what was wrong. Why wasn't she helping?

K finally looked up, but her hair didn't want to move away and reveal her face. A light wind blew into the alleyway and Starfire's eyes widened in fear.

K was smiling evilly at Starfire. Her eyes lit up with what seemed to be excitement as the darkness consumed Starfire's body. With one finally cry in fear Starfire disappeared and K laughed.

"My best friend!" K said her mind had finally snapped, "Now the birdies will sing no longer and the sky will darken because everyone's favorite Tamaranian princess is gone!"

K laughed once again, but before she had left the alleyway she quickly tore her clothes and gave herself a few cuts to make it look as if her and Starfire were fighting an enemy.

K looked at the ground and noticed Starfire's Communicator. She picked it up and quickly changed her voice slightly to make it sound like she was in pain.

"Robin…" She said smiling.

"K? Where's Star?"

"She was taken Robin…we were attacked…an…and…they took her…"

"Who? Who took her?"

"I don't know…one looked like a man with half a golden mask…"

"Slade…" Robin said angrily, "Stay where you are K. We'll be right there."

"Robin I'm scared. I wanna go home…" K said as she started to cry.

"Ok…we'll bring you home OK…" Robin said, "Just stay right there…"

"Ok Robin. I'll stay right here."

K turned the communicator off and stood still smiling and laughing.

"K!" A male voice called out.

K shivered in fear as she turned around, "Y…yes…master…"

"Very good job. We have the Tamaranian. Now…you must try to get the green one. He ruined our plans last time when we tried to capture the telepath."

"Yes master D." K said bowing.

"Good. Since you didn't fail last time…I expect that you won't fail this time." D said smiling.

"I won't fail, sir. I will get all of them and you will take control of the Titan Tower and the Titans along with it."

"That's the plan K. Now get back to work!"

K jumped out of fear and from the sounds of the speeding car, she figured the Titans were almost here. D finally disappeared and just as the last of his shadow went away, K was turned around with a sad look on her face.

"K!"

End of Chapter 6


End file.
